Escape from Echo Base
by otter272
Summary: Directly following the events after the escape of the Falcon from Hoth, this piece of flash fiction describes an encounter between the Imperials and some of the Rebels left behind.


The lone white figure stood outside the hangar door as he watched the ship leave the planet's atmosphere. He dropped his head knowing that he had failed to capture it's passengers as ordered.

"TK-429. Come in."

"Yes?"

"TK-429, this is TK-473. What is your status?"

"I'm outside the main hangar. They got away."

"Great. Vader's not going to be happy about that. I need you to come to the command center. We've got on of their officers."

"Copy that. I'm on my way. Over."

"Copy that. Hurry up. Out."

"Rebel scum. What is your designation?"

"My name is Jacen Gilliam. Commander."

"Where are the rest of the officers?"

"They're gone. We evacuated the base. I am the only officer left. I stayed behind to make sure our database was cleared out."

"Where did they go?"

"My name is Jacen Gilliam. Commander."

The stormtrooper slapped the rebel officer across the face in disgust. "Rebel filth! Talk to me now or talk to Vader later. I think you'd rather talk to me, wouldn't you?"

The rebel officer remained quiet.

"You there," the patrol leader said pointing to one of the other stormtroopers. "Check the database and see if anything is salvageable."

"Yes sir."

"You won't find anything in there. I've already gotten them cleared out."

"He's right sir. This computer is completely empty."

"Where are they at? Tell me now or I'll shoot you where you stand."

"They're gone. You'll never find them. They're much too smart for the likes of you."

The patrol leader slapped the rebel officer again. "Oh, we'll find them. They might have made it through our blockade but we have scouts all over this system. They'll be found. And when we do, your despicable rebellion will be crushed once and for all."

"Your confidence in your Empire is laughable."

"TK-473, this is Commander Tando, what is your position?"

"I read you Commander. We are in the command center. We have one of their officers. We are trying to get him to tell us where their fleet went but he won't talk. What should we do with him?"

"Stay there for now. Lord Vader is on his way. He will get the information out of him."

"Copy that Commander. What is his ETA?"

"15 minutes."

"Copy that. Over."

"Do you hear that rebel? Lord Vader is on his way. You have one more chance to tell me where your fleet is going before he gets here. Believe me, you don't want to be interrogated by Vader. He is not a patient man."

"Vader is nothing more than the Emperor's lap dog. And you are nothing more than his."

Again, the patrol leader slapped the rebel. "You scum. We'll just wait here and let Vader take care of you."

The other stormtrooper arrived at the command center with 2 others. "We're here sir."

"Good. This one doesn't want to talk. Lord Vader will be here soon."

"Is this the only one you've found?"

"The only live one. Did you find anybody in the hangars?"

"Nobody alive in the hangar either. A few dead rebels. The others had already gotten on that ship before I got there."

"Was it another transport?"

"No sir. It looked to be some sort of cargo ship. A YT-1300 I think."

"A YT-1300? Are you sure?"

"Yes sir. Our scanners read three life forms aboard."

"A YT-1300. That isn't good. The only 1300 we know was here was the Millennium Falcon."

"The Falcon? Isn't that the ship that put Vader out of commission at Yavin?"

"Yes it is. And you let it go."

"I said it was leaving just as we had gotten there."

"I know what you said but do you think Vader is going to allow that excuse? Never mind that now. I need you three to go through the bodies here and see if you can find any communicators on them. See if we can try contacting their fleet and try to get a lock on them."

"Yes sir."

Just as he said that, a squad of rebel troops entered the command center, firing their rifles. The stormtroopers were now severely outnumbered. The patrol leader grabbed their prisoner and ran toward the back entrance of the command center.

"Commander Tando come in. Commander Tando are you there!" He screamed into his comlink.

"TK-473 I read you. What is going on? What are you screaming about?"

"Commander Tando, we are under attack. Rebel troops have entered the command center. We need reinforcements now! Repeat. We are under attack!"

"Calm down 473. Do you still have the prisoner?"

"Yes. I have him right here. I am trying to find another way out of the command center but we are outnumbered. I don't know if I can get out of here. Repeat we need…"

A laser blast ripped through his helmet and he fell to the ground. The rebel officer, grabbed his rifle and fired at the other stormtroopers. Between he and the rebel soldiers, they all fell one by one."

"Commander Gilliam, are you okay?" one of the soldiers yelled.

"I'm right here. I'm okay young man. How many of you are left."

"There are about a dozen of us. We have a small transport ready to get out of here and head to the rendezvous."

"Great. Let's get out of here."

Another stormtrooper came from behind them and fired at one of the soldiers, taking him down. Gilliam swung around and fired his rifle at the Imperial, knocking him to the ground.

"Let's go!"

They all raced aboard the transport and dashed away from the ice planet.

Seconds later, Lord Vader arrived at the command center, only to watch the transport fly away. The last of the rebels on Hoth had escaped his grasp. He looked up at the sky and then looked down at the ground. Disappointed, he reached for his comlink.

"Commander Tando?"

"Yes Lord Vader?"

"Bring my shuttle to the commander center. We have failed yet again."

"Yes Lord Vader. Right away."

Vader looked up at the sky again. "Skywalker and Solo have eluded me for the last time." He bellowed as he raised his fist to the air.


End file.
